The Power of Two Vs The Queen of The Underworld
by moring92
Summary: In order to save her sisters, Phoebe made a deal with The Source. Her sisters live at the expense of her own soul. Now, Phoebe must struggle to fight against her darkness while Prue and Piper try to keep themselves safe. But without The Power of Three, Prue and Piper's fates look grim.


**PROLOGUE**

"L-Leo? What happened?" Prue asked.

She felt a great pain on her head as she picked herself back up. Leo had his

arms stretched out directly over her chest, which Prue just realized was covered in

blood.

"Shax got you but don't worry you're fine. Everything is fine."

"Where's Piper and Phoebe," Prue asked sternly. "Tell me they are alright."

Leo sighed.

"Piper is fine, she wasn't as hurt as you. I was able to heal her more quickly. I

told her to wait upstairs so I can focus all of my energy on healing you. I'm so happy

it worked. You could've died."

"Well, let her know I'm okay. Don't let her worry herself to death." Prue

snapped.

"Oh, god. You're right. Piper! Piper!" Leo yelled.

Piper came running down the stairs. When she saw Prue, she ran as fast as

she could towards her older sister.

"Do not ever put me through that again. Do you understand?" Piper asked.

Piper wrapped her arms around Prue and didn't let go.

"What about Phoebe? Where is she?" Prue asked.

Piper let go and then helped Prue up.

"Leo? Where is Phoebe?" Prue asked again.

Leo looked away from Prue and Piper. It was too painful for him to say out loud but he knew he had to say it.

"I am so sorry but Phoebe-she's in the underworld and she's trapped down there."

"What?" Piper and Prue said loudly together.

"What do you mean, trapped? Orb us down there. We have to save her." Piper snapped.

"Don't you think I would if I could? I had to make a choice, either save Phoebe or save Prue."

"What?" Prue snapped.

"There wasn't enough time for me to save both of you. I had to make a choice. I could've orbed down to the underworld and gotten Phoebe out or I could've stayed here and healed you. I made my choice." Leo said.

"How could you choose between saving Prue or saving Phoebe? How could you?" Piper snapped.

She ran towards Leo with a desire to hurt him as much as his words had hurt her but he orbed away before she could touch him.

"Leo! Get back here!" Piper yelled.

"Piper, just calm down." Prue said.

Piper turned around to face Prue.

"Calm down? Phoebe is trapped with the frickin' source of all evil and you want me to calm down?" Piper snapped.

"We can figure this out, okay?" Prue said.

Piper started laughing.

"Our sister is gone, Prue. It's just so funny. Phoebe is gone. She's worse than gone. She's worse than dead. There is no telling what the source will do to her. The power of three is broken now."

Piper's comment seemed to break Prue out of her calmness.

"Wait, what? There's no more power of three?"

Piper laughed.

"Well, yes. What do you expect, Prue? Phoebe is gone. Didn't you hear my disappearing husband? Without Phoebe, there's no power of three. Without the power of three, we have no powers. Shax still isn't vanquished. He will find us and he will kill us and there is nothing we can do to stop him." Piper said.

"I just don't understand. There has to be some way that we can make this work until we can find a way to rescue Phoebe. Surely, there has to be. Our ancestors must've come up with some way to keep the power of three alive if one of us dies or gets trapped somewhere, right?" Prue asked.

Piper held out her hands and shrugged. Leo returned.

"The elders want you both to go in hiding right now. As long as Shax and The Source are still alive, you two are not safe."

"Are our powers gone too?" Prue asked.

"If Phoebe has gone over to the dark side, then yes, your powers won't be active." Leo replied.

Prue tried to move a vase that was resting on the main hall table but was unable to. She walked over to the vase and threw it up in the air.

"Freeze it." Prue said.

Piper held out her hands and tried to freeze it but nothing happened. It just shattered when it hit the ground.

"So it happened. The Source got Phoebe. She's dark now." Piper said.

"And we have no powers to defend ourselves." Prue added.

"Take my hand. Both of you. We have to go." Leo said.

"Wait!" Piper yelled.

Piper ran upstairs before Leo or Prue could stop her.

"I feel a chill." Prue said.

"Damn it. It's Shax. He's coming back! Piper! Come back!" Leo yelled.

Piper returned down the stairs with a photo in a frame.

Shax reappeared in the living room again.

"THE END FOR PHOEBE, NOW THE END FOR YOU."

He threw a large energy ball towards Leo, Prue and Piper. Just in time, Leo orbed them away. Shax groaned and vanished.

"Any minute now, Shax will return with the blood of your sisters on his hands." The Source said.

Phoebe didn't blink. She didn't say a word. Shax returned.

"Is it done?" The Source asked.

"No." Shax replied.

"What? Get it done! Now that Phoebe's blood has been infected with darkness, the power of three will be severed. They will be defenseless."

"It's their whitelighter. He saved them."

"Get out of here! I can't tolerate your failure!"

Shax vanished.

"Phoebe, now that you are my slave, your powers will grow. You will be the best seer in all of the underworld. Use your power and find your sisters. Once they are dead, your powers can grow to new heights. You can rule with me as queen."

"Phoebe, don't do this!"

Cole appeared trapped in the arms of two strong demons.

"Silence him!" The Source yelled.

One of the demons hit Cole hard in his head and he fell lifeless onto the ground.

"Well, Phoebe. Do you see them? Tell me." The Source said.

"I can not see. I need more time." Phoebe replied.

"Try harder!"

"You needn't worry about me. I'll find them and when I do, you'll be the first to know. I've always wanted active powers, I always knew I'd turn evil. I was born right on top of the nexus. I had the greatest chance to become like this and now it's true. I will not let you down but you're going to treat me as an equal or this doesn't get done. Got it?" Phoebe asked.

The Source nodded.

"Yes, fine. You've got backbone, I like it. Find your sisters, they will die and you will rise as Queen."

The Source vanished.

When she knew that she was alone, Phoebe collapsed on the ground. As she held herself tightly, she whispered silently and hoped that somehow someone could hear her.

"Prue, Piper, Leo. Please help me."

 **Worth Continuing?**

 **Please Review.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
